Reasoning Behind Madness
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: James Potter only has one pink sock and this is why.


Summary: James Potter only has one pink sock and this is why. 

(It makes more sense if you've read Maybe It Wasn't At First Sight.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reasoning Behind Madness

a Siriusly Klutzy story

"Hey Padfoot," James called to his best friend. "I missed a sock when I sent my laundry down today. Would you mind if I threw it in with yours?"

Sirius was in the shower but he called out, "Yeah, sure mate! Just toss it in my basket."

James carelessly tossed his white sock onto Sirius's pile of clothes that were later going to be sent down.

o

The next day, Sirius's basket came back from being washed. He sorted through his clean clothes, throwing them in the bureau next to his four poster. James's sock was sitting on top, next to his pink boxers. Sirius looked back and forth between the boxers and the sock with a smirk. It seems as though white socks cannot be mixed with pink boxers.

"Oy, Prongs!" he called out. James came up from the Common Room to see Sirius standing next to his bed.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"Here's your sock."

"You called me all the way up here for a sock?" Jame asked, catching the now pink sock Sirius had thrown at him. James didn't notice until it was in his hands. "Hey, whys it pink?" James held it out away from him like it was a contagious disease.

"Apparently when you wash your socks with my boxers they blend," Sirius said with a shrug as he tossed a faded blue t-shirt into an open drawer. "But who cares?" He tossed in another shirt. "It's a fashion statement. Soon everyone will be doing it."

James rolled his eyes and dropped the sock onto his bed before heading back down to the Common Room to finish his homework.

o

The one day I'm running late and the first sock I grab is pink, James thought to himself as he hopped down the stairs from his dormitory one Thursday morning. He was pulling on the pink sock that had gotten mixed in with Sirius's pink boxers. If he had time to go grab another one, he would, but he was already running forty minutes behind and still had to catch breakfast.

Besides, pink socks were the newest fashion statement, right?

"You guys waited?" James asked when he stumbled into the Common Room to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter all leaning lazily around a table. Sirius was checking his watch before he looked up at James.

"Yeah," Sirius said casually as Remus said, "James, why is your sock pink?"

Sirius grinned and said, "They got mixed in with my pink boxers."

"You have pink boxers?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Sirius said. He pulled his pants down just a bit, to show the bright pink off. A couple of first year girls giggled across the Common Room. One had even slid off of her chair with a thud. Sirius turned and winked at them, causing them to erupt in louder fits of laughter.

Remus shook his head without even bothering to question it.

"Hurry up, I'm starving," Sirius complained.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." James grabbed his bag after quickly tying his shoe.

o

"Are you kidding me?" James asked Sirius as the pair walked into Charms ahead of Remus and Peter.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Look at Lily's feet!" He pointed to her ankles where one sock was black and the other was bright pink. Sirius just laughed loudly.

"I told you it was a fashion statement! Not even Evans could resist!" Sirius said pounding his fist into the air.

James grinned and took his seat.

"She probably doesn't even know it's pink," Remus muttered to Peter who nodded in agreement.

"It's like we're soul mates!" James said to Sirius. "It's a sign, I'm telling you Padfoot."

"Yes, it's the sign of the pink socks. If only everyone could tell their futures with them!"

"Shove off."

o

Two periods later on that very same day, James and Sirius were walking out of Ancient Runes (a class they only took for an easy credit and so that they could pass notes in class in another language) on the fourth floor. If Sirius hadn't mentioned it, James wouldn't have even noticed.

Lily had been walking up the stairs in front of Frank Longbottom when she looked at James and stopped dead in her tracks causing Frank to drop everything. She darted off in the other direction, back up the stairs.

"Did you see that, Prongs?"

"See what?"

"Evans just looked at you and ran."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"I bet it's because we're both wearing pink socks... I told you it was a sign."

"If I wear a pink sock will you run away from me? Because you're driving me crazy."

A/n: Here is why James had a pink sock, kind of his side of the story! It's random I guess, but logical (in a sense) and there's random humor in there. Right? Right. Credit to my friend who provides random Sirius humor for me, as well. 

What's this leave now? Six more fics until thirty? Thanks for reading guys! And I love reviews as you all know, because who doesn't? They're like the worlds most amazing candy that doesn't rot your teeth!

Much love and many pink socks so you can make your own fashion statements,

Siriusly Klutzy


End file.
